Waiting For Odyssues
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Max/Liz fic involving them in a play


"This is stupid." Maria Deluca whined as she threw herself over Liz's bed dramatically thrusting her arms out.  
  
Liz laughed, "Maria, why do you always have to overact?"  
  
"Oh this is not overacting babe. This is me being mad at Mr. McCabe for making us do this stupid project!" Maria shouted throwing her notebook across the room, "Oh and must I remind you that we got stuck with the Czechs? Czekosavakian city here we come!" Maria threw her arms out towards the ceiling.  
  
"Shut up you know you're just as happy because now you have all the more reason to go to Michaels apartment." She teased.  
  
Maria's devilish smile gave no indication that the statement was false.  
  
"Oh you are bad, Maria Deluca." Liz put her hands up in defense.  
  
"Oh hush up." Maria laughed, "How can I get in any me and Michael time when we all have to do this stupid science project on 'chemical reaction'?" Maria replied sarcastically referring to 'chemical reaction'.  
  
"Liz?" A nervous voice broke their conversation.  
  
"Huh?" Liz swerved her direction to where the voice had come from, "Max!" Liz shouted when she saw his handsome complexion at her window.  
  
"If I came at a bad time, I can come back." Max retreated back a bit.  
  
"Oh NO!" Maria theatrically replied, sarcasm in her voice, "I was just leaving this young foe because she bores me with all this work!" Maria hopped off Liz's bed, "See ya later hun at rehearsal." Maria grinned wide, looking from Max to Liz.  
  
"Bye." Liz smiled to Maria, and then turned back to Max, "So, what is it that you wanted to say to me?" Liz asked, a bit shy. They hadn't talked to each other since she had seen Max and Tess kiss at the Prom.  
  
"I already know I've asked you a million times but this time I have only one question." He paused.  
  
"Max," Liz closed her eyes tight, "I already told you and you promised you never ask again--."  
  
"Why'd you lie?"  
  
"Huh?" Liz was caught off guard.  
  
"Kyle told me everything." Max explained.  
  
"He-he --oh he did, did he?" Liz's emotions were unreadable.  
  
"I just want to know why?"  
  
Liz looked to her feet, "You know why."  
  
He nodded, "Kyle told me."  
  
"So what else did he tell you?" Liz angered.  
  
Max looked at her with confusion, shouldn't she feel as if the burden was off her? Shouldn't she feel like everything could go back to the way things were?  
  
"I saw you kiss Tess." Liz blurted out of the blue.  
  
Max's eye's bulged open.  
  
"At the prom, when you left I came back outside to tell you -to tell you everything. I-I couldn't hold it in anymore; I was going to tell you that I still love you and that what happened between me and Kyle was a set-up from the Future Max." Liz's eyes welled up with tears, "But then there you two were, looking into each other's eyes so-so preoccupied into each other. How could I have interrupted you? What I had to say just didn't seem relevant anymore. Oh god why?" Liz asked herself, letting tears fall down her face in no attempt to wipe them away.  
  
"Liz." Max stepped into her room and sat beside her on the bed, "I didn't know what I was doing. I mean I thought I had lost you for good this time and --and she was right there, telling me how things used to be where we came from. And then she leaned into me, and I. I. Kissed. Her." Max's eyes fell in shame.  
  
Liz was so confused. What was he saying? Was he saying Sorry Liz but I love Tess now and I just came to ask for your blessings? Or was he saying, I still love you and what happened between me and Tess was nothing compared to what we share. Either way Liz was pissed.  
  
"So what are you saying Max?" Liz snapped.  
  
"Liz, I still love you." He took her hands in his.  
  
Liz shook her head no, "Uh, unh. It's not going to be that easy this time Max."  
  
"Huh? Wait, you're the one who lied."  
  
"You're the one who kissed Tess."  
  
"I'm sorry I don't see the difference." Max shook his head and let go of her hands.  
  
"Fine, pull away from me, that's what you're good at." Liz stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked, anger seeping into his veins. He came to make things right and here she was telling him no. What was her problem? What did she expect of him? To be physic? To be able to use his strange and unusual 'Alien Power's' to know that she hadn't really slept with Kyle? He was half human. Humans make mistakes, hell even Aliens do!  
  
"Down stairs and out the door to the school. I have 'Waiting For Odysseus' play rehearsal." She began to walk to the door.  
  
"Liz stop." Max grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"What?" She responded looking anywhere but his face.  
  
"I LOVE you. Rather you believe me or not. I'm coming for you. And I'll do anything to make you believe me." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The sudden rush of images that shined through her blew Liz away. And just like that, it was over and he was out the window as if he were never even there. Liz shook her head and walked down stairs.  
  
***  
  
"Fair maiden why do you look so sad?" Maria teased, grabbing Liz by the hands and leading her back stage.  
  
"Max."  
  
In one word Liz had explained it all to Maria. He was the only person --or non person, to make the lovely Liz Parker's face fall in two seconds flat.  
  
Liz explained everything of her and Max's conversation right down to the bad ending where she walked away from him, tears in her eyes and all.  
  
"Well that's why we're here anyways right? Non-Czech time remember?" Maria's eyebrows rose, in a taunting way.  
  
Liz nodded in agreement, "Yes 'Helen'." Liz smiled.  
  
"Very well, 'Penelope, daughter of Icarius and Periobea; the wife of the hero Odysseus, who we have yet to cast and, and great mother of Telemachus'." Maria bowed, appraisingly.  
  
"Ha ha, 'Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus and Leda, wife of Menelaus king of Troy, mistress to Paris." Liz grinned, getting into character.  
  
"Didn't I have any kids?" Maria questioned.  
  
"Don't think so." Liz shrugged, "Anyways we get to find out who will play your husband today." Liz said excited.  
  
Maria rolled her eyes, "Watch him be a total loser. Ugly and all."  
  
"Maria! Liz! Get out here!" Their teacher, Mrs. Martinez, yelled to them.  
  
"Coming!" Liz shouted, throwing her tunic on and running with Maria to the stage.  
  
"This young man will be your Menelaus Maria -- or do I mean, Helen."  
  
"Michael???" Maria and Liz replied together.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm not going to let any high school drama nerd put the moves on my girlfriend." He replied disgusted.  
  
Maria crossed her arms; "This is theatrical art Michael, not some little scheme to keep an eye on me." She huffed.  
  
"Really? Than why did Max tell me that I needed to get my ass down here before they cast Mickey Fallen as your lover and we all know that he uses his tongue in stage kisses, and that he always tries to find something wrong so that you have to kiss over, and over again. Until he miraculously gets it right?" Michael then crossed his arms.  
  
"Granted, "Maria made a face thinking about the creep Mickey, "But I thought that Ulysses was your all time favorite book? So why didn't you cast the roll as Odysseus?" She ribbed him.  
  
"Because he doesn't have a roll with you, Helen, and also because Max said he'd kill me if I went for that part." Michael shrugged.  
  
"Wha-t." Liz stated, "What is that supposed to mean?" She was beginning to infuriate at that very second.  
  
"He's... Going for Odysseus." Michael hid behind Maria.  
  
"Still," Maria replied, "How'd you get the part?" She shook her head.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." He scowled.  
  
"Michael." Maria scolded.  
  
"Alright I used my powers to cast me the part." He admitted.  
  
"Erg, Michael!" Maria smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ah! Maria!" Michael flinched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The hair."  
  
"You're an idiot." Maria walked away, Michael trailing not to far behind.  
  
Liz sighed. Why was Max doing this to her? Well if he was going to role- play the part for try outs the least she should do is see how he did. She walked to the back of the stage and peaked through the curtains to see Max's portrayal of the great Odysseus.  
  
"Dear Penelope, my love, my wife. I have been so far away from your dear loving arms for far too long. 19 years I have wept and prayed for the day we would hold each other in our arms again. I have been through so many obstacles to get here and here I am. I am Odysseus, and I've come back for you." Max read from the playbook as Odysseus, taking Liz's breath away in the process.  
  
"Very good Max Evans!" Mrs. Martinez praised, "Now read line 324."  
  
Max nodded, "Have you no heart woman!" He shouted with great emotion, "Do you honestly think I would lie about being your great hero and husband Odysseus? And what of my bed that I carved from oak and had in engraved into our room? Did the suitors replace it? I would kill the one that dare remove the bed I had spent many hours shaping and crafting! I hand made each post and set that bed together myself! No help needed! Single handedly!" Max shouted, then set his book down and looked to a stunned Mrs. Martinez, "Did I get it?" He asked nervous.  
  
"My dear boy you should really consider HOLLYWOOD!" She shouted running up on stage, "YES! Yes you have the part! Liz! Maria! Everyone! We have an Odysseus!" She shouted.  
  
Liz was frozen solid by Max's performance. It was as if he really feels the way Odysseus felt, the anger, the rejection, and the love.  
  
"Liz!" Maria grabbed her and dragged her to the front stage.  
  
"Maria what are you doing!" Liz shouted trying to smack her away.  
  
"Oh come off it Liz!" Michael scowled as he dragged her out.  
  
"Liz! Maria! This is our great Odysseus." Mrs. Martinez pointed to Max.  
  
Max smiled, a bit pleased with himself for winning the role the old fashioned way, Unlike Michael.  
  
"Well judging by the looks you and Liz are exchanging I'm guessing you two are already acquainted?" The teacher asked curious.  
  
"In more ways than one sister." Maria replied, breaking the silence, and the cold stares being passed between Max and Liz.  
  
***  
  
"Great just great." Liz huffed, "We already have to do this stupid science project with them and now we have to share our stage with them Maria!" Liz shouted.  
  
"Will you take a chill pill Liz!" Maria snapped rolling her eyes, "Sniff some cedar oil." Maria took a small vial out of her uniform pocket, "And go serve table 6, they've been waiting for like 15 minutes."  
  
"Max is over there." Liz whispered.  
  
"Deal." Maria replied and shoved the order menu in her hands and pushed her out the door to the diner.  
  
"I hate when she's so pushy." Liz muttered t herself.  
  
"Me too, especially when she gets all bossy and makes you do things you know you should but don't want to." Michael replied from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Michael, I didn't know you were."  
  
"He loves you Liz. And whether you except it or not, he's not going to let you go this time." Michael rubbed his brow with his free thumb.  
  
Liz stared at him for a brief moment, "What about Tess."  
  
"What about her? We're all pretty much paired up Liz, Izzy and Alex, me and Maria, you and Max. It's just a matter of time before Kyle and Tess pair up." He shrugged and returned to flipping burgers.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and took a deep breath before marching up to Max and taking his order, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Uh yea I just want a slice of Men in Blackberry pie please, Alex?" Isabel grinned, giving Alex a small kiss on the cheek and gave Liz back the menu.  
  
"Um, the same." He replied to Liz, but looked at Isabel.  
  
Liz stared at them in wonder. Did they have to be so public about their whole relationship? Sadness hit her suddenly when she realized that, that used to be her and Max. All lovey dovey and staring at each other for so long that it felt as if no one else was ever even in their presence to begin with.  
  
"And, "Liz cleared her throat, "You. Max?"  
  
He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, "You." He whispered, loud enough for only her to hear, he shut his science book shut.  
  
"Uh." Liz was surprised and stood frozen. Just then she saw Tess and Kyle walk into the CrashDown holding hands. I thought that they considered each other brother and sister? Liz thought to herself. But that thought was before she saw Kyle grab Tess into a long fervent kiss, "Uh. What?" Liz shook the scene from her head and looked back to a smiling Max Evans, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Liz took a small step back.  
  
"Just because." Max grinned.  
  
"Because. Why?" Liz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm just waiting for my order to be filled." He replied crossing his arms confidently. Reminding Liz of his character in the play.  
  
"So I guess it's true." She finally let a small smile escape her lips.  
  
"You guess what's true?" He responded turning his body towards her.  
  
Then Liz surprised them all by jumping into Max's Lap.  
  
"I really was, Waiting For Odysseus." She grinned kissing him finally.  
  
Max was over come with joy and happiness as a thousand images passed through them both. It was time; it was their time to finally follow their true destiny. And that was. To be together.  
  
~ The End ~ 


End file.
